1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display and dispensing containers for wrapped razor blades, such as wafer-thin, double-edged razor blades wrapped in a paper envelope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers of this type have been marketed for many years and typically consist of a molded plastics container defining a storage compartment in which a stack of wrapped blades is housed. The compartment is closed at three edges and has a dispensing opening in the form of a slit at the fourth edge. The bottom wall of the compartment is usually solid and the top wall has a finger opening, through which the user can insert a thumb or finger to engage the uppermost blade of the stack of blades, and to push that blade out through the dispensing opening.
A widely marketed dispenser of this general form is described and illustrated in British Patent Specification No. 878330.
The known dispensers are prefectly satisfactory in carrying out this function and the object of the present invention is to provide a container of the same general form but which is cheaper to produce.